


A Moment of Respite

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Neon Genesis Evangelion, スーパーロボット大戦 | Super Robot Wars
Genre: Gen, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Based from the daily prompt from r/Fanfiction:April 12: Character A explains an aspect of their worldview to Character B for the first time. Have fun exploring your characters and their motivations!





	A Moment of Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Owlish for helping me inspire this story! This is based on Super Robot Wars Omega, where Kiryu and Godzilla along with an EVA-version of Mechagodzilla shows up, but for this Shinji will be piloting regular EVA-01.

Shinji's heart beat in his chest, shifting from one leg to the other. No way would she want to talk to him, it was just a mistake. Yeah, that was it. She had meant to call someone else, probably Koji, Koji and Shinji sounded pretty similar when you really stopped to think about it. Koji was better than Shinji in every way. Stronger willed, more handsome, he was everything Shinji wasn't, so why had Akane...  
  
Akane's door slid open, and the pilot of Kiryu gave a brief little smile down at him. She was still wearing her helmet, actually now that Shinji thought about it she was one of the few pilots who kept her helmet on during sorties. Strange.  
  
"Hello Shinji. I'm glad you could make it." She stepped aside, waving her arm a little. "Come on in." He hesitated again, before stepping into his fellow pilot's living quarters. While the more technical term was 'office', the giant hanger and base of operations had converted the empty rooms into bunks and beds for those pilots that required extended missions or were frequently sortied. Akane's room was a little more barren, she hadn't really had time to settle in before she was called on duty.  
  
A few pictures were on the night desk, along with an alarm clock. "My apologies for calling you in like that." Akane said, snapping Shinji's focus to her. She had removed her helmet, and set it down on the bed. She was...average, in Shinji's opinion. Average wasn't bad, it wasn't great either though. She didn't really look like a pilot. "I convinced your babysitter to let me talk to you by yourself, what was her name..." She trailed off, frowning.  
  
"Misato?" Shinji supplied quietly. Akane nodded, smiling.  
  
"Right, Misato. This concerns you too Shinji, and whatever the higher-ups try and say, the pilot being in the know is just as important. After all they're not the one driving." She offered him a seat next to her, and he slowly took it. "And you're probably really confused about all of this too, so I'm going to cut right to the chase. They want to build an Eva-Unit based around Kiryu." Shinji's eyes widened, and he recoiled a bit in shock.  
  
He wasn't used to people being that up front with him. Most of the time people wouldn't tell him anything until it was mission critical-and yet Akane had openly told him right out of the gate. An EVA designed around Kiryu? Would that even work? Wasn't Eva some organic-like machine? "I have no idea how they're going to do it." Akane continued, unaware of Shinji's internal questioning. "Kiryu's a bit of a unique robot. But I assume they have a plan."  
  
"Why...why tell me?" Shinji finally asked, looking up at Akane with wide eyes. She gave him a smile, and he could see the sadness on her face, sadness at _him._  
  
"Like I said, they're not the ones who are going to drive it. You're the pilot of EVA-01, and if they're going to build you a new robot they should at least tell you. After all it's pretty cruel to build a brand-new robot then throw the pilot in without even a bit of forewarning." She seemed to be giving him a knowing look, how much did she know?

Shinji swallowed thickly, not wanting to make eye contact with her. "Y-Yeah..." He agreed weakly. "That seems awful..." He mumbled quietly, and things fell into an awkward silence for a few seconds before Akane spoke up again.

"You were impressive out there Shinji. Against him." Shinji looked up at her, surprised. He knew she was talking about Godzilla, and the memories of that dreadful battle came flooding back to him. He shuddered a little as he remembered.  
  
_"BBREAAASSTOOO FIIIYAAA!!" Koji screamed, Mazinger Z's heat sinks hummed before firing the super concentrated beam of pure heat at the King of the Monsters. Godzilla screeched in agony as the Breast Fire slammed against his chest, pushing him back as Shinji gripped the controls of Eva 01 tightly. "SHINJI! NOW!" Koji roared._  
  
_With a loud scream, Shinji unsheathed the Progressive Knife and surged forward, slamming it into Godzila's already wounded chest and carving upwards, blood spraying as Godzilla roared in agony. "Wait! Shinji! Move back!" Shinji moved to pull back, but he froze when he saw Godzilla's murderous glare, and the kaiju grabbed Eva 01''s arms. "Shinji! SHINJI!" Akane yelled through the comm, cursing violently. "Someone go save him!" Shinji's eyes went wide as Godzilla's maw opened, and his spines began to glow a bright blue. He could see the atomic ray forming at the back of his throat._  
  
_"SUPER LEGENDARY LIGHTNING CUT!" A slash of lightning and fire slammed into Godzilla's side, forcing the King of the Monsters off of Eva-01. The Zyurangers charged forward in Daizyujin, but the legendary mech stumbled back as Godzilla's atomic ray slammed into the Sentai's robot, sparks flying as Shinji scrambled back near Kiryu. The Mechagodzilla howled powerfully as his chest port opened, the Absolute Zero Cannon finally primed._  
  
_"Out of the way!" Akane cried. "I'm going to fire the Absolute Zero Cannon! Koji, Shinji, Zyurangers! Are you all ready?!" They all gave an affirmative, Mazinger Z raised his arms again as Eva-01 hauled up a minigun. From inside the cockpit of Dazyujin, the Zyurangers gave their confirmation._  
  
_"ABSOLUTE ZERO CANNON! FIRE!"_  
 _"BREASTTTTOOO FIIYAA!!!!!!!"_  
 _"DINOSAUR SWORD GOD HORN!"_  
 _"I must be brave, I must be brave..."_  
  
_Each mech fired their most powerful attacks, the swarm of lasers, heat, cold, and bullets engulfing Godzilla in a massive explosion. Everything was quiet after the explosion, and Akane gripped Kiryu's controls tightly, praying that he was finally dead. Shinji's hands were shaking, and his heart plummeted when he heard Godzilla's powerful roar pierce the silence._  
  
_"WHAT!?" Koji screamed in disbelief, as Godzilla rose to his full height through the cloud of black smoke. They couldn't keep fighting Godzilla in their conditon. Mazinger Z and Kiryu were almost out of power, and Eva-01 and Daizyujin sustained too much damage. Shinji's eyes widened as he saw Godzilla's chest heaving, before the King of the Monsters turned and began marching away._  
  
_"Did....did we win?" He asked hazily._  
  
_"No. I don't think we did." Akane answered, staring at the disappearing form of Godzilla. "I think he just let us live."_  
  
"I-I...I got caught..." Shinji started, but Akane shook her head.  
  
"Trust me Shinji. You did far better than you think you did. Most people's first fight with Godzilla isn't usually that smooth." Shinji stared at Akane, wide eyed. Was Godzilla really that powerful? Could he even give the angels trouble? "Why would you fight something like that?" Shinji finally voiced, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Akane sighed, leaning forward a little and cradling her helmet in her hands. "That's a good question. I could've easily turned the job down. They had other pilots other than me in mind. Unlike a few of us, I had a choice to fight."  
  
"And you still chose too anyway." Shinji pointed out, and Akane nodded.  
  
"I think, back then, I considered it my duty. Just my duty as a soldier to finally end Godzilla once and for all. But now? Now I'm fighting because Kiryu is the only thing humanity has that can even come close to stopping Godzilla. I'm a replaceable cog in the machine, I know that. But until Godzilla's dead I won't stop working my hardest to protect everyone from him. I fight Godzilla because I have the ability too. What about you Shinji? Why do you fight the angels?"  
  
Shinji was quiet, mulling over the question in his mind. He had asked himself that before. Why fight the angels? Because he had too? Well, his father had basically forced him into the pilot seat of Eva-01. Because he wanted too, because it was his duty? To protect people? "I...I don't know." He answered truthfully. He really didn't. He wasn't a hero like Koji or Akane. He was just Shinji.  
  
Akane nodded thoughtfully. "You'll find out in time, I'm sure. Not all of us know why right away. Some take time to find their purpose for the things they do, and some only find out in death. I hope it doesn't come to that for you though. You're so young..." She sighed, and Shinji jumped when the alarm blared loudly through the base. It was time for a sortie.  
  
"Let's hope it's not him again..." She muttered to herself, and Shinji was sure she didn't know he heard. She stood, clipping her helmet on and smiling down at him. "Ready for some action?" Swallowing, Shinji stood, and followed Akane from her room and out into the hanger, giving a small wave in return when she climbed into Kiryu, and he began prepping Eva-01. He could hear the bustling sound of chatter and the groaning sounds of metal. He could hear the robots waking up, and as he climbed up to Eva-01's plug, he felt someone slap his back.  
  
"Good luck out there, Shinji." He nodded at Amuro, and hauled himself into EVA-01's plug. He didn't know why he was fighting, or why he wanted to fight.  
  
But this time, Shinji Ikari was ready to fight.


End file.
